Nashandra
Queen Nashandra, simply known as Nashandra, is the main antagonist and final boss of Dark Souls II. She is the villainous queen of Drangleic. She was voiced by Harriet Kemsley. Biography Background Nashandra was one of the Children of Dark, life forms created from fragments of the soul of Manus, Father of the Abyss. After Manus was defeated, he was reborn as various fragments of varying size. Nashandra was the smallest of these fragments, and because of this, she was the first to achieve consciousness. Because of her small stature, she began to seek what she did not have: power. Nashandra traveled to the land of Drangleic where she seduced its king by the name of Vendrick, to gain access to the Throne of Want. She warned Vendrick of a looming threat beyond the sea; the Giants. She convinced Vendrick that he must invade their land, and he did so, claiming an artifact of great power. Under the leadership of Vendrick and Nashandra, Drangleic experienced a deep, dark-like peace. However, the Giants were now driven by rage, vengeance and an indomitable will, so they invaded Drangleic to get their revenge, and to reclaim the artifact Vendrick stole from them. The war lasted for generations, until the Giants were finally driven back, and left the kingdom in ruins. The now ruined kingdom became beset by the Undead Curse. Vendrick desperately toiled to save his kingdom, exiling the undead to far away lands and working to find a cure for the plague. He eventually came to know of Nashandra's true nature, and her manipulation of him. He put into place a series of safeguards to prevent her from reaching the Throne of Want, before departing to the Undead Crypt, a place where he was sure that she could not follow him to. This left Nashandra the sole ruler of Drangleic. ''Dark Souls II'' The Bearer of the Curse encounters Nashandra on her throne in Drangleic Castle. She attempts to manipulate the Bearer to open the way to the Throne of Want. She directs them towards the Undead Crypt, suggesting that they put an end to King Vendrick. After this, she will tell the Bearer to follow the "symbol of the king" which will lead him to Aldia's Keep and the Ancient Dragon. However, Nashandra will warn them that the dragon is no more than a prop and a false deity, warning them not to listen to its lies yet still urging the Bearer to use the power the dragon gave them to visit the memories of the long dead giants resting in the Forest of Fallen Giants. Once the Bearer of the Curse has finally cleared the way to the Throne of Want and acquired the means to access it, Nashandra appeared in her true form, and attempt to usurp their quest and claim the throne and its power for herself, but was defeated. Appearance Human Form In her human form, Nashandra appears to be a beautiful young woman with blonde hair and an elegant dress. This form bears a striking resemblance to Dusk of Oolacile, a human princess kidnapped by Manus, Father of the Abyss, from whom Nashandra originates. True Form Nashandra's true form is hideous and terrible to behold. She is a tall, humanoid creature with long, thin limbs. She wears a dress composed of black goo and bones and wields a long scythe in her right hand. Her left hand emanates a purple light, which she uses to conjure her dark magic. Gallery Images Nashandra.jpg DS2 Nashandra.jpg|Nashandra in her human form. Nashandra concept.png|Concept art of Nashandra. Videos Dark Souls 2 Nashandra Boss Fight (4K 60fps) Dark Souls II Soundtrack OST - Nashandra Trivia *Nashandra can be attacked in her palace by shooting arrows at her. If attacked, she will simply teleport away. *There are two possible cutscenes before Nashandra's boss fight. If the player had first collected the Giant's Kinship from the Giant Lord before defeating the Throne Watcher and Defender, Nashandra will enter the arena through the fog door. If they get it afterwards, Nashandra will already be in the arena, waiting for the player. Navigation pl:Nashandra Category:Tyrants Category:Video Game Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Fragmental Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Power Hungry Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Black Widows Category:Demon Category:Game Bosses Category:Deceased Category:Opportunists Category:Monster Master Category:Spouses Category:Muses Category:Liars Category:Magic Category:Oppressors Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Pure Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Mutated Category:The Heavy Category:Immortality Seeker Category:Immortals Category:Necromancers Category:Liches Category:Dark Souls Villains Category:Undead